


Halloween Special

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Bat Family Comedy AU [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Trick or Treating, family comedy au, halloween fic, minor angst if you look through a microscope, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: The Wayne family has a longstanding halloween tradition-- every year Dick takes the kids out trick or treating while the grown ups stay home and hand out candy. But this year is a little different. Dick's gotten sick and has to stay home, so as the second oldest the task has fallen on Jason's shoulders as leader of the herd of Wayne children. Can the thirteen year old handle the responsibility, or will things get out of control?





	Halloween Special

Fall evenings in Gotham were always gloomy and wet, and Halloween night was no exception. The children of Gotham didn’t seem to care, though, just like they didn’t care every Halloween, and went out trick or treating as usual. It had been a longstanding Wayne family tradition that the kids would all go out trick or treating together, with Dick leading the pack, while the Adults stayed home and handed out candy. Despite being out of the way, swarms of children flocked to the manor every year, because it was common knowledge that the Waynes, loaded as they were, handed out full size candy bars all night.

 

This year was different, though. This year the cool wet weather had finally gotten the better of Dick, and now he was being held captive in his home, not allowed to take his siblings trick or treating lest his cold get worse.

 

Sometimes holding cheer practice rain or shine paid off, and sometimes it was a mistake. Mostly when it rained instead of shined.

 

Dick stood miserably in the front foyer, wrapped up in a thick quilt and watching his siblings all get their shoes on, ready to go trick or treating without him. This year the responsibility fell on Jason, being the second oldest, to keep the younger kids safe as well as well behaved. Jason was dreading this evening as much as Dick was.

 

“I don’t see why we have to bring the baby demon,” grumbled Jason as he watched Alfred get Damian all settled into his cow costume. It was basically a glorified onesie, but even Jason had to admit the one and a half year old did look cute in it. “He’s just a baby. It’s not like he’s gonna remember this a few years down the road.”

 

Dick tutted at his younger brother. “You’re bringing Damian and that’s that.” He said. “It’s only his second Halloween, don’t exclude him. We brought him last year and it was fine and he had a blast. Besides, Bruce said you can bring him back for bedtime and then go back out again with your friends, so stop complaining.”

 

Just then Bruce walked into the foyer, catching the last bit of the conversation. “Actually, Dick… don’t forget Jason is a lot younger than you, and he might not be capable of handling a baby on top of all your other siblings.” He said. “Maybe Damian should stay home with us tonight after all.”

 

Jason scoffed, looking insulted. “Uh, I think I an handle a _baby_ , thank you very much, _dad_.” He grabbed Damian and hoisted the baby into his arms. Miraculously, Damian didn’t fuss and let himself be held. “We’re going now, bye!”

 

And with that the thirteen year old herded all the other’s out the door and into the dark. It was only five pm, but the sun was already starting to set. Dick watched bittersweetly as all his little siblings went onward with their as of yet empty pillowcases.

 

Jason was dressed as Mr. Darcy from-- one of those old Bronte books, but Dick couldn't remember which one. He’d chosen a smart costume; the layers of his sharp (and authentic) looking eighteenth century suit would keep him warm all night. Cass hadn’t layered up quite as much. She was dressed as Frankenstein (“It’s _Frankenstein’s monster_ ,” Jason had reminded them several times since she decided on her costume, but hadn’t yet tonight because Cass told him if he reminded her of that one more time she’d beat him up) and her face paint was flawless. Dick couldn’t stop himself from preening a little bit from pride every time he saw what a good job they’d done. She looked very spooky indeed. Steph, who was tagging along and had every year since she and Cass became friends, was dressed in a handmade vampire costume. It was pretty good for a seventh grader’s solo work.

 

Tim was a Jedi, and even though he’d told Dick a million times already Dick couldn’t remember which one he was. The cold he was suffering from made his brain all fuzzy. Duke was dressed up like Marshall, the little fire fighter dog from Paw Patrol. He looked very cute with his little firefighter helmet and dalmatian face paint, and Dick made sure to get lots of pictures of them all earlier.

 

Dick would have gone as one of the singers from ABBA, but alas, he was sick, and his costume was left hanging sadly his closet. He was lucky this cold hadn’t sabotaged any plans he’d made for going to parties-- Halloween fell on a Wednesday this year so all the cool parties had been on the Saturday before. But now instead of being decked out in a tight, glittery disco suit, he was dressed up as a sad person with a cold.

 

Then the door was shut behind the little hoard of costumed children, and Dick collapsed onto a cushioned seat next to the window with a sigh. Alfred took a seat next to him, armed with a giant bowl full of candy.

 

“Chin up, master Dick,” Alfred said. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy handing out candy.”

 

Dick coughed once, twice, three times miserably before answering the butler. “They’re all getting so big, Alfred… they’re growing up so fast.”

 

Alfred looked fondly at the teen sitting next to him, bundled up in his quilt as he was, cheeks flushed. He thought briefly of the little boy Dick had been when they’d taken him in, compared him to the fine young man Dick had become. He smiled.

 

“You’re quite right, master Dick. They are.”

  
  


Trick or treating with a baby in the group was a little complicated. They got to go around collecting candy for a bit, but they couldn’t stay out with Damian long before the baby would have to be back at the manor for bedtime. So they usually went out as a group earlier in the evening, went back to the manor to drop off the younger kids, and then Jason, Cass, and Steph would go back out to get more candy. That was when Jason got to break off from the group and go hang out with his friends, Arty and Biz instead. But until then, he was stuck carrying around this baby that was getting cranky fast, and making sure they all stuck together and no one got left behind or lost just because they had pokey little legs. Every year before Jason would run on ahead, because being the responsible one had always been Dick’s job, but now Dick wasn’t there and it was _his_ job to be the responsible one.

 

Being the responsible one _sucked_.

 

“Down!” Screeched Damian for the third time in a row. Jason winced as the baby screamed right in his ear. He conceded, against his better judgment, and set the squirming baby down on the ground. He could walk already just fine, and it wouldn’t be long till they stopped back at the manor again anyway.

 

“Stay close to me, okay squirt?” Jason said. Damian glowered up at him (or maybe not, the kid’s giant eyebrows made it look like he was always scowling) but stayed there nonetheless.

 

“Jason, can you carry my candy for me? It’s heavy.” A new voice on his other side pulled Jason’s attention away. Duke was standing there at his elbow, holding out his bulging pillowcase full of candy and giving Jason expert puppy dog eyes. Dick must have been giving him lessons. Jason sighed.

 

“Sure, kid.” He took the pillowcase and slung it over his shoulder next to his own. He checked the time on his phone. “We’re about to head back anyway. Lemme just grab Damian again and--”

 

Jason looked down and felt all the blood drain from his face at once.

 

Damian was gone.

 

“SHIT!” Yelled Jason. His siblings all gasped.

 

“You said a bad word!” Tim said. The nine year old pointed an accusing finger at Jason. Jason brushed him off.

 

“Yeah, so what! You’re all gonna hear a lot worse from dad when he finds out _Damian fucking disappeared_!”

 

They gasped again.

 

<You lost Damian!?> Cass signed furiously at him, expression thunderous.

 

Jason glared at her. “I didn’t lose him! Little stinker ran off!” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, looking up and down the street. He didn’t see Damian anywhere. Damn but the twerp was fast. Why didn’t they think to attach a real cowbell to his costume? Then they wouldn’t be having this problem.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta find him!” Said Steph. Jason nodded.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Uhh, we’ll split up, Duke and I will go down the street, Tim, Cass and Steph go up. Circle around the block. He has little legs, so he couldn’t have gotten _too_ far. Text if you find him-- not in the family groupchat, Alfred, Dickie and Dad _cannot_ know this happened.”

 

The others nodded solemnly and took off, all thoughts of getting more candy forgotten. Jason grabbed Duke’s hand and marched down the street, calling Damian’s name and whistling occasionally like he were a lost dog and not a baby.

 

Duke looked up at him tearfully while they walked. “Is Dami gonna be okay?”

 

“He better be…” Jason grumbled. “Or my ass is grass.”

  
  


Dick smiled at a small group of trick or treaters as he opened the door for them. Alfred had been right as always-- he _was_ enjoying handing out candy. All the kids that came by were so cute and nice, and Dick was having the time of his life despite his aching lungs.

 

“Trick or treat!” Yelled the children in imperfect harmony. There were four of them, looking about nine years old. There was a fairy, a pirate, a princess Jasmine and an Okoye. Dick grinned deviously at them, hiding the bowl of candy in his quilt cloak.

 

“I choose trick!” He said. The kids paused, blinking at each other and at Dick. They leaned their heads to whisper conspiratorially, and further away Dick spotted their parent chaperone, watching the scene in amusement.

 

“Do any of you know any tricks?” Stage whispered the princess jasmine. The pirate nodded.

 

“I do.” They took a couple long steps back, handing their bag of candy to one of their friends. Then they did a perfect round off, landing in a split with a huge grin on their face, and everyone cheered.

 

“Wow!” Dick cheered with genuine enthusiasm. “That was an awesome trick! Okay, here’s your treat!” He opened up his quilt to reveal the big bowl of candy, and the kids all cheered again. He gave them three candy bars each, complimenting their costumes, and then the kids were running off again.

 

“What do you say?” Dick faintly heard their parent chaperone telling the kids in the driveway. All four of them stopped, turning sheepishly back to the house. They let out a chorus of thank you’s and happy Halloween's, and Dick gave them a happy wave before shutting the door again.

 

As Dick took his seat again, pulling out his phone and setting the candy bowl aside, Bruce walked into the foyer, frown on his face.

 

“Any sign of your siblings, chum?”

 

Dick glanced down at the time on his phone then out the window.

 

“No.”

 

“Hrn.” Bruce’s frown deepened. “They’re not back yet and it’s nearly time to put Damian to bed. I’m worried this may have been too much responsibility for Jason after all.”

 

Dick cast Bruce a disapproving look out the corner of his eye. “I’m sure they’re fine, Bruce.” He said. “It’s Jason’s first time leading the pack. He should be allowed at least a little margin for error.”

 

Bruce grunted again, then retreated back into the depths of the manor. Dick turned back to the window. He hoped the kids were having fun.

  
  


“This is the opposite of fun.” Whined Tim, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk. “Can’t we just hurry up and find him already? My socks are wet.”

 

“It’s not our fault you stepped in that puddle, Timmy.” Steph retorted as she poked around in a bush on someone’s front lawn. “And it’s not as easy as ‘hurrying up and finding him’.”

 

She straightened, looking around again. “Dang. Where is that freaking baby?” Beside her, Cass shrugged.

 

Around the corner, Jason and Duke weren’t having much better luck. Jason kept calling for Damian, even though he knew the baby wasn't likely to come running just because someone was yelling his name. At least, not if that someone wasn’t Dick. And as much as Jason (secretly) looked up to his older brother, he was _not_ Dick.

 

Every few seconds Jason glanced at his phone. Damn, they were late, now. He was so getting his ass kicked when they got back.

 

Suddenly a voice behind them caught their attention.

 

“Hey,” Said a woman they didn’t know. “This yours?”

 

The woman was tall, bundled up in a thick coat and high boots. She had short, spiky hair and a kind, worried look on her face. In one hand she held a leash attached to a very happy looking beagle, and in her other arm she held--

 

“Damian!” Jason cried, taking the sniffling baby into his arms. “Yes! Where did you find him!”

 

The woman smiled. “I was just picking up after my dog and when I looked up this little tyke was petting her. He started getting mighty upset when he realized his family wasn’t right behind him.”

 

Then, almost as if on cue, Damian started to cry, a wail that pierced through the thick of the night-- and Jason’s poor ears. He winced as the baby threw his arms around Jason’s neck, gripping tightly with his weirdly strong little baby fingers.

 

“Jayyyyyyyy!” Damian cried, holding on even tighter, and Jason softened a little. Kid was probably scared and cold and tired, too. It was after his bedtime.

 

“Thank you!” Said Duke to the woman. She smiled at them again.

 

“No worries, kid.” She said. “Ya’ll stay safe now, and don’t lose anyone else.”

 

Then she was walking away again, beagle padding along happily after her. Jason sighed in relief as Damian’s cries quilted down to little whimpers instead, and he fired off a text to Cass.

 

“Come on, let’s hurry back.”

  
  


When they finally returned to the manor it was Dick who opened the door for them. He interrupted his own greeting with a sudden flurry of coughs, and the horde of kids walked past him into the manor. Bruce was waiting inside, and he did _not_ look happy.

 

Alfred took Damian from Jason’s arms. The tot had fallen asleep sometime on the trek back, and poor little Duke looked like he was nearly there too. The older butler led the two youngest children up the stairs to get ready for bed. Tim followed after them, not wanting to bear witness  to Bruce’s inevitable lecture. The oldest three of the group stood in a line in front of the Wayne family patriarch, shame radiating off them in waves. They were a whole half hour late, and boy were they in for it. Behind them, Dick was still coughing.

 

“Care to explain why you’re back so late?” Bruce demanded.

 

<Lost track of time. Sorry.> Cass signed. Jason tried not to let his surprise show. He had been sure for a hot second that his sister would totally rat him out for losing the baby after he’d been so annoyingly technical about what her costume was called.

 

Bruce looked like he was about to say something else, something about being more responsible, more considerate to their younger siblings, when Dick stepped forward.

 

“It’s fine, guys.” He said, shooting Bruce a look when their father was about to contradict him. “Oh, lay off a bit, Bruce. They’re just kids, it’s Halloween, it’s fine.”   


Jason smiled to himself. Dick had their back. He, Cass, and Steph went into the kitchen to dump their candy so they’d have empty bags for when they went out again. In the foyer they could faintly hear Bruce and Dick arguing.

 

Cass started to unwrap some of her chocolates and shove them in her mouth already. Steph giggled at her. Jason shared a look with her, a silent thank you. She fired back a silent you’re welcome.

 

Overall, Jason would say this had been a pretty successful Halloween.


End file.
